<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chandra catches her mom masturbating by oldamber13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135189">Chandra catches her mom masturbating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldamber13/pseuds/oldamber13'>oldamber13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Breasts, F/F, Femdom, Fire, Incest, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldamber13/pseuds/oldamber13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandra plane shifts in on her mother and decides to join in!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chandra Nalaar/Pia Nalaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chandra catches her mom masturbating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pia was still attractive for her age. There were grey streaks in her hair and crows feet at her eyes but she still had a body she was proud of. She looked at herself in a tall mirror. Her tan skin suited her big hips and large breasts. She squeezed one of her dark<br/>
nipples and felt herself getting wet. On her brown thigh a glistening liquid was dripping from her shaved pussy. She bit her lip and laid on the bed.<br/>
“It’s been so long since I’ve been with anyone I’m getting turned on by myself.” She said aloud as she got in position. One of her fingers slid in and she gasped. She squeezed her breast again feeling the pleasure running through her. She pulled her finger<br/>
out and put two back in. She moaned loudly and picked up the pace. Her back was arching now as her orgasm was building. She put another finger in and furiously finger fucked herself. Her body was growing hot, she was going to cum any second.<br/>
Fwoosh<br/>
A poof of flame appeared in front of the bed and Chandra stepped through. She moved her goggles to her forehead as her flaming hair drifted back down to shoulder length red hair. Pia just stared at her daughter, but she couldn’t stop it was too late. Chandra was always smiling but her mouth gaped open and her face turned red as flames. Mer mom laid on the bed orgasaming right in front of her. The two locked eyes none could look away.<br/>
Pia’s back drifted back down and her slick fingers left her. She sat up but didn’t cover herself. There’s no point now. She thought.<br/>
“Mom I’m so sorry. I know you’ve told me before to plain shift at the front door but I thought it would be funny to surprise you, and I …”<br/>
Pia just smiled. “It’s fine. What's done is done.”<br/>
Chandra, as embarrassed as she was, couldn't take her eyes off of her mom. Her eyes looked her up and down, and her face grew redder.<br/>
Pia blushed but still felt kinda turned on by being caught. “Chandra why do you keep staring?” She looked away quickly.<br/>
“Sorry. I guess I’m just in shock.”<br/>
Pia laughed. “Your mom still has it doesn’t she?” She did a little twirl and put a hand on her hip showing off her ass.<br/>
“Yeah, I wish I looked like that.” Chandra answered staring again. </p>
<p>“Honey you do, you just forget with this heavy armor on all the time. Take it off and you’ll see.” She said pointing to the mirror.<br/>
“I don’t know.”<br/>
“Come on I saw you all the time when you were little.”<br/>
Chandra was reluctant at first but with her mom’s help slid her regulator, giant boots, and chainmail off. Underneath that was a red skirt that just barely covered her ass, and a red tunic. She slid both off and looked at herself in the mirror.<br/>
“See.” Pia said, sliding the goggles off her daughter's head. “You're a beautiful woman.”<br/>
Pia took in Chandra’s body. She had pale skin nothing like her moms, her cheekbones and shoulders were tanned from her fires and it gave her a cute look. Her body was tight and fit with abs and muscley thighs. Her breasts were smaller but still stood perky with hard nipples. Her ass was tight, Pia gave it a pinch. Chandra tensed up but didn’t move. Pia laughed and noticed her daughter wasn’t really looking at herself; she was still looking at the tan woman behind her. Pia looked down at her daughter’s pussy. It had a few red hairs on top and was soaking wet down below.<br/>
“Chandra?”<br/>
Her daughter turned around and pulled her mother into a kiss. Pia didn’t know what had happened but felt her lips returning it. Their breasts pushed together and she could feel the heat radiating off Chandra’s body. Chandra held her mother's thick hips and pushed her back against the bed. Pia sat down and pushed her ravenous daughter away.<br/>
“Chandra, I was just playing around this is too far.”<br/>
“Mom, I don’t care. I want you.”<br/>
Pia didn’t know what to say.<br/>
Chandra pushed her back against the bed and took a breast in her mouth. Pia wanted to stop her but it felt too good. She put her hand over her mouth trying to hold in a moan. Chandra bit her nipple and the cry came out anyway. Little wisps of fire shot down Chandra's hair and back. Her eyes glowed yellow as she went in for another kiss. Heat was all over Pia, pure heat. It didn’t burn or hurt, it felt amazing.<br/>
Chandr stopped kissing her. “I want you to make me cum.”<br/>
Pia just stared, but her daughter understood. She climbed up and sat on her moms face. Her moist pussy was inches from Pias lips. Chandra gripped her mom's grey streaked hair. Pia dove her tongue inside. Her daughter’s flavor filled her mouth. She grabbed her tight ass with her hands and dug her fingers in. Chandra laughed and started bucking her hips. Pia moved with her licking her clit. Chandra was moaning loudly and the heat in the room was growing. While Pia sucked her clit she moved one of her fingers to her daughter’s asshole. She gasped and giggled.<br/>
Pia realized her eyes had been closed and opened them. Chandra’s entire head was a flame. She looked like a fire goddess riding on her face. Pia couldn’t believe that she was her daughter, her lover.<br/>
She sucked harder and Chandra let out a moan like a dragon's roar. Fire swirled around the room. Hot liquid shot all over Pia’s chin and into her mouth. Chandra gasped and the fire went out. Her red hair fell gracefully back down. The two sweaty women stared at each other. Both were breathing hard. Chandra laid down again and pulled her mom into another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>